Horrors Of The Unforgiven
by aquamisfit
Summary: Max had an almost perfect life untill the family had to move due to the job change. Little did anyone know that on that drive Max's life was about to be turned upside down. Rated T for emotional reasons.
1. Twisted Thing Called Life

****

Hey everybody this is my second fanfiction. This story is starting of on a different track than my other one is so tell me how you like it. If your easily suppressed to depressing thoughts then I would recomend you not reading this. I don't own MR JP does.

* * *

I'm alone in this world nobody loves me. I can't live in this world knowing that noone cares. I look down at my wrists and I see the scars that are there. I never ment to try and hurt myself, that wasn't how it started out. But now death seems so inviting like it wants me, something for the first time in my life seems to want me. I can't help but feel welcomed. I'm Maximum Ride and I have never cried a tear, welcome to my life as it is thrown on the floor with me beside it. Watch as my memories stain these pages like my blood stains the floor. You can't turn back now you have to read on because if you don't, my reality just might haunt your dreams. To be able to start this story you need to know how it begins and for that we need to go back a few years.

* * *

3 Years Before(Max is 14)

**Regular- Max living the story Bold- Max telling the story**

I'm so excited my family and I are moving to Arizona. My family consists of my mom Stephanie Batcher, my dad Jeb Batcher, and my sweet little sister Angel. We are moving because my mom got a job transer, plus she says is will be a nice change in scenery. We are on the road right now and I am looking out the window. The radio is off and everybody is off in thier own little worlds. My mom looks back for a quick second and tells us that we will be there in a half an hour.

**Little did I know that in that small interval of 30 minutes would turn my life upside down and change me to who I am now.**

I checked the clock and saw that it was 2:30pm, so we would be getting to the house at almost exactly 3:00pm. I couldn't help but wonder how my friends back in Cali were doing. I was never really close with any of them and I didn't mind that. To pash the time I will just tell you about myself. I'm Maximum Batcher and I am 14 years old I am a soon to be Freshman at Stone High School. I am a tomboy and hate to shop. I don't really have a fashion sense at all I just wear what is comfortable. My freinds back at my old school said that I had every girls dream looks. I could only disagree I am an average height of 5' 9" and still growing, blonde hair and natural highlights, and to top it off I have an athletic body.

"Screech!" I looked up in enough time to see a truck coming towards the passanger side of the car. It looked like it was trying to stop but it couldn't. I looked at everone in the car starting with my mom. She looked so scared and guilty like what was about to happen was all her fault. Jeb looked like he was about to pee his pants. Angel my sweet little sister Angel was looking straight at me with fear in her eyes. I tried to give her a small smile just enough to destract her from the truck.

"It's goi ..." I started to say that everything would be okay, but I didn't get to finish because that was when the truck hit our car and everything went black.

**All the while the car clock said that the time was 2:55. **


	2. Deadly Beginning

**You know it really sucks when you wake up not remembering what happened, and then the moment you try to sit up you body feels like it's on fire. That is my definition of disaster to the extreme. This was just a few years ago so I shouldn't still be able to feel the torcher right? ****Wrong****.**

I could feel a slight throbing on the back of my head that was slowly starting to intensify. Because of this I became more aware of my surroundings and began to open my eyes. Before they could even open up all the way the incident that just occured flashed before my eyes.

'Angel' that was my only thought before i started to look around me frantically. It only to me a few seconds to see her and even for just looking at her for a second I had to look away.

**I will never forget that image of my baby sister. I can still remember how see looked clear as day. Her window was shattered and the door caved in which caused her carseat to be pushed closer to me. But the look of the car is not what scarred me for life, it was what Angel looked like.**

I forced myself to look back at my baby sis while trying not to break down. She was looking at me with the same look of trust and fear like I could have saved her. She was no longer breathing for a sharped piece of glass from the window had loged its way into her chest killing her. The half of her body that was next to the car door was mutalated to were i couldn't figure out if she even had an arm or a leg.

Tearing my gaze away from her i looked towards the front of the car were my mom and Jeb were. My mom looked like she was sleeping so I culd only assume that she died on impact. Jeb was a whole other story for his eyes were shut tightly as if he was feeling emece pain. All of a sudden his face turned to meet my gaze.

I let out a small scream then covered my mouth when Jeb gave me a look that said 'Keep quiet.'

" Stay safe and run as far away as you can. I'm sorry." That was all he could say as I physically watched blood come out of his mouth. He now looked at me with a blank stare.

It only took me a few seconds to gather what he said. For once in my life I did what I never thought I would have to do. I got out of the car and started to run like my life depended on it. I abandoned my family the one I couldn't save and I vowed to myself as I kept running that I would avenge the people who killed my little sister. Noting can stop me for I am and now forever will be Maximum Ride.


	3. Crossroad Decision

_Hey everybody sorry I haven't update in so long. Summer has been so busy and now I am back in school. I promise i will try and update when I get the chance. Again sorry._

_I don't own MR JP does_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I ran for hours before I descided that I was far enough away from the crash and the murder of my family. I was now on an abandoned road in a city called Kingsman. I jogged for a little while longer until I found a nice enough alleyway to sleep in for the night. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching me before I slipped into the alley. I couldn't see any kind of shelter like a cardboard box or a trashcan so I just sat my butt down.

I couldn't believe how much my life had just changed. Last night I was sleeping in my own bed in the same house as my family. I looked aound the alley way and I began to make myself the promise that I would be strong. I wouldn't show any emotions because now they were my greatest weakness. With that last promise I leaned againt the wall behind me and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**After that day I was never the same carefree girl that I uesed to be. That was the night I felt myself slowly slipping away to where I am now. After that night I started to use my kickboxing and martial arts that I learned when I was younger. My glare was the same as it had always been when I was a stubborn little girl even though I was out of practice.****I didn't get much sleep that night in the alley way and it didn't help when i was woken up early in the morning either. The next morning came with a new life and along with that many sleepless nights. **

* * *

I was startled awake when my head hit something hard. I slowly opened up my eyes to see that it was the ground of the alley that I hit my head on.

I looked up catiously because I knew that I didn't fall on accident. My eyes met a dark figure that was holding a knife up in my direction. By instict I quickly rose into a fightning possition that I learned when I was little and Jeb had me take when I was little. The move was supposed to looked intimidateing but it was ruined when I got dizzy and had to lean against the cement wall of the alley way for help.

When me eyes regained focus I looked back at my attacker and studied him. He was wearing all black except for his gray and black grapic t-shirt. He was looking at me with bright blue eyes and he had black hair. His shirt was a little tight so I could see the definition of his muscles. He still had his knife in his hand pointing at me. The knife looked around five inches long and it had a design on it that looked like an eye.

He finally opened up his mouth to say something but all that came out was a low growl. If I was anyone else I would have taken a step back. That's just not me so I got into my fighting position, gave him my death glare, and growled right back at him.

"Who are you?" He asked in such a low voice I almost thought he didn't say anything.

" I am Max, Maximum Ride," I replied in the same low tone of voice.

He gave me a once over and I gave a little warning growl. I didn't like guys checking me out and that was always a problem at my old school. He looked back at my face then slowly came out of his fighting position while lowering his knife.

"Come," was all he said before he turned his back to me and started walking out of the alley way.

It took me a minute to understand what he had just said. I looked at where I slept last night. I wouldn't mind being on the streets but it definatley wasn't my first opption. I looked back up to the front of the alley way where he was waiting for me with his back turned. I tooked a hesitant step towards him then I started slowly walking towards him till i got to the enterance of the alley way. He gave me a side glance a quick nod of his head.

"Good choice," he said then started walking away. I started to follow him but I kept myself on high alert. I didn't know where he was taking me or what would happen to me. I wasn't scared of this new beginning as much as I was interested. I don't like changes but my life has changed so much already I don't think one more would hurt me.

**That day I made one of the best but at the same time worst mistake of my life. When I look back now I know I would have died if I lived on the streets. Now I know that it wouldn't have been a peaceful death either. When I look back now sometimes I wish I could have died in that alley way instead of living and looking at those who did.**

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry again that I haven't update very often. I am hoping to get another chapter up by tonight or tomorrow. Please review and if you have any questions, coments, or suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks._


	4. Shadow Seers

_Hey everybody,_

_Heres the next chapter I hope you like it. Flames are always welcome as well as compliments. Thank you for all of the people who are reading my story. I appreciate it even more than some of you could imagine. School and writing is going to be tough to do at the same time, so I will apologize in advance for the slow and rare updates. Well enough from me enjoy the chapter._

_I don't own MR JP does_

* * *

We had taken so many turns I lost track and was starting to get worried. Just when I was about to ask how much longer we had to go he stopped. I looked in front of him to see why we had stopped and what I saw was mildly surprising.

We were standing in front of a large house that had at least three stories and most likely a basement. It wasn't anything fancy just had an off white color with gray shingles. The lawn looked like it hadn't been mowed in at least three weeks but it was a dark healthy shade of green. There weren't any houses right next to it so all in all a really sweet place.

"You coming," he asked me in a silentley amused tone of voice.

I guess I had been too busy looking at the house that I didn't notice he was waiting for me by the front door. I nodded my head and walked over to him making sure to keep a blank exprestion on my face.

He pulled out a key from his jean pockets and unlocked the door. I don't know what I expected to see when I walked into the house, but I definetly wasn't expecting it to be empty. He kept walking through the house and by what looked like a kitchen. There was a narrow hallway right after you passed the kitchen, he turned down it and kept walking untill he reached the end which had a door that almost blended in with the wall. He gave me a quick glance, while opening up the door by pushing it inward, probably to check and see if I was still following him and then motioned me to go in front of him.

I looked through the door and saw that there was a set of stairs leading down into what looked like a basement. I must have stood there for too long because I felt him give me a a little push forward. I started walking down the stairs slowly carful not to trip.

When I reached the bottom I looked around and saw that there was a desk and a few chairs in front of it. I heard a grunt come from behind the desk. He looked at me and motioned for me to stay while he went over to the man behind the desk. I didn't know when I started looking like a dog but hey I wasn't going to risk doing anything that got me killed. I stayed where I was while he and the man talked in hushed voices. Suddenly the man looked up at me and I noticed that the man had the same bright blue eyes as he did.

"Take a seat, now," the man yelled at me when I didn't move.

I walked over to one of the chairs infront of the man's desk and sat down. I looked up at the man while he studied me.

"Who are you?" By the look on his face it seemed as if he already knew my name from him.

I looked the man in the eye and replied, "Maximum Ride."

His eyes lite up at the intensity in which I said my name. He looked pleased but I don't know why. Suddenly he started talking to me as if he knew that I would be staying for a while.

" Well then, It is good to have you Max. I am the leader of the Shadow Seers and you are now or newest member," he started to say until I opened my mouth.

"When did I get a say in any of this?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You don't unless you want to die out on the streets, but that would be a waste to let you go. NOw let me finish what I was saying. The Shadow Seers are a gang and a powerful on at that. We are the ones that keep the order in this town as well as a few others. There is only one rival gang we have and they are the Assassins. As long as they stay off our backs we stay off theirs, it is as simple as that. Everyone in this gang is trained to fight as well as given their choice of weapon to use. We have all the weapons you can think of except for guns because I believe that is too easy of an injury or kill. There is no fun if you don't have the challendge of getting up close and personal with your enemy. I also have three requirements in this gang. The first one is that everybody goes to school to get an education no matter how old you are you will always be apart of this gang. The second requirement is that you have our gang symbol tattooed somewhere on your body. Lastly everyone in this gang wears bright blue contacts whenever we go outside. Do you have any questions Max?" The man asked.

"Yes three actually. One what is your's and his name? Two how many people are in this gang as of right now in town? Three am I the only girl in this gang?"

I only really want to know the last one but the others would be nice. I can't believe I got sucked into all of this. Well at least there is one bright side . . . I get to fight again. I bet some of you were thinking I would be glad to being able to go to school. That was the old me the new me would rather sit in a solitary corner and listen to music.

"My name Sniper and his is Viper. There are as of now, including you, twenty people in this gang but not all of them stay here. I hope you don't mind, because you will have to deal, but you are they one and only girl in this gang," he said with a slight smile on his face.

Right then I knew staying strong would be a little harder than I thought it would be. Please someone agree with me as I try to make this situation a tad bit lighter. Screw my life.

**I was right back then that staying strong would get a whole lot harder than origonally planned. The first year was hard on me but not because I wasn't able to stay strong. I lost myself peice by piece that year but I still had a strong looking exterior as well as a sharp tounge. When it reached year two I couldn't feel anything also it came to the point where people stared noticing. It started out with my first fight but i'm getting too ahead of myself now aren't I. Let me lead you through me first year of being in Shadow Seers. Once I am through telling this part of my story we can move on. Welcome to the unbearable pain of losing every bit of humanity you ever thought you had in the time frame of just one year. Enjoy.**

* * *

_How did you guys like it? Was it good or bad? Please review and give me feedback. I'd like at least two or three reviews but I'm not going to be too greedy since I know I'm not the most frequent updater. Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time it would mean a lot to me._


	5. AN SORRY

Sorry everybody who was expecting this to be another chapter. I swore I would never write one of these but I descided that you guys needed to know what was going on. I am not going to cancel or take down this story. But I have the problem that I won't be able to update until one of my school breaks. I can't promise you guys an exact date so I'm sorry about that. Review if you have anything to say about the story or anything you think would make the story better I am up for any suggestions.

I want to give a special thanks to those of you have been reading and reviewing: Deanna and Mynamedosen'tmatterI'mabirdkid

Thank you and sorry I can't update sooner.


End file.
